Unified System Alliance
The Unified System Alliance was the ruling government in the year 3124, having all of the eight systems with humans in its domain. The government was founded by an insurgent rebel group that took over the Trans-System Federation and killed the president during a five-year battle on Earth. The preceding war was known as "The Great Space War of Doom and Depression", and for good reason. Before the Battle for Earth, over 5 billion soldiers were killed in the fighting. 1.5 billion of those casualties are from the fighting on Earth alone. So, as you can see, the USA was not founded on good terms. Government The United System Alliance runs a democratic republic, with the 8 inhabited systems (including the Aartis system) acting as states in the country. Each state has a Governor, and the planets within the states have mayors. The Head of Government and Head of State are the same position: President, with a Lieutenant President assisting him/her. The current President in the USA is former defense secretary Raynard N. Griffin, with Lt. President Theodore X. Harvard. The Legislative branch consists of Parliament and The Assemblage. Parliament is made up of representatives from each PLANET. The Assemblage is made up of military veterans from various conflicts, and they provide military guidance to the other branches of government. The judicial branch has the High Court, which is the top part of the court system. Elections USA elections use what is known as the "Electoral University" to elect a new President. The system is quite simple. Each system has one electoral vote, and the moon has one as well. The presidential candidate with the popular vote in the system of interest will receive the vote. The Moon's 76,000 researcher citizens vote last to break a tie if needed. The winner of the election will become President for a six-year term, with a two-term limit. Military The USA has a military, of course. It has a very diverse group of fighters, in terms of skills. This is due to the fact that the people in the army are the same people who took over the government. The insurgent army consisted of whoever the people in the rebel group could find. They accepted anyone: volunteers, trans-federation defectors, HVM mercenaries, and at one point, the SAS(or at least most of it). Most of the soldiers are equipped with HVM and Rubicon Industries weapons. Some of the more elite troops have H.I.K.S and Rancor weapons. Nearly all of the troops wear RIA Trooper armors. Some wear the RED versions. The exception to most of the norms of this army is the Special Air Service, whose members have an extremely wide variety of equipment. The SAS joined the USA military some time before the Battle for Earth, when then Defense Secretary Raynard Griffin decided that the Trans-Federation wasn't doing well and the government needed to change. About 85% of the SAS joined the pre-USA insurgency, and the rest of them stayed on Earth. Overall, the USA military ranks #7 on the list of armies employed by the various governments in space throughout history. Timeline 3119: The first battle of the Great Space War of D&D, The Battle of Notus, takes place. The Insurgents emerge victorious. 3119: The Mutiny on the T.F.V Medea takes place. Insurgents successfully take over the most advanced ship in the TSF fleet. 3123: An elite squad of SAS agents working for the Insurgents commence Operation Armory, a raid on an infested Nantonium storage platform in interstellar space. 3119 - 3124: A total of 9 Insurgency ships send over 500 dropships carrying about 1 million soldiers, starting the Battle For Earth. Five years later, after over 1.5 billion casualties, the Insurgents kill the President and reform the government. 3124: President Raynard N. Griffin is elected, beating Jimmael Aerrigan (CEO of RIA). 3125: President Griffin launches the New Konfiguration Act (The "K" is intentional), the USA's plan of action against the Thera Virus Crisis. Category:Governments Category:Organization